Cambios drásticos ¿Academia de qué?
by AnLightwood
Summary: Evelyn era una mundana cualquiera, sin embargo de un día para otro sus padres deciden que ella llevara la carga de volver al mundo de las sombras. Con esto, ha sido deicidio mandarla a la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras. Ni ella sabe lo que le deparara el futuro.


**Un cambio drástico, ¿Academia de qué?**

 _Este fic participa del Reto "Academia de Cazadores de Sombras" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"_

 ** _Diclaimer:_** _contenido OC, y algunos personajes son propiedad de la autora de la saga "The Mortal Instruments" Cassandra Clare_

* * *

Okey, no tengo ni idea que debo llevar a esta tal Idris. Digo, no es normal que tus padres de un día para otro te digan que no eres normal y que eres mitad ángel etc., etc. Recuerdo vagamente algo de una lucha contra demonios. Y me regañaban a mí de pequeña por creer en hadas. Pero al menos estoy tranquila, porque quiere decir que no estoy loca, todo este tiempo creí ver criaturas que se supone solo existían en la imaginación. Hombres y mujeres con piel demasiado pálida para el sol que hay aquí en California, u hombres convirtiéndose en bestias. Pero al parecer es lo más normal de ver si eres un cazador de demonios, ¿o era de sombras?,todo es demasiado confuso.

* * *

Tengo mi maleta arriba de mi cama y adentro de ella solo hay ropa y unos pares de tenis. Pero me pregunto ¿qué se llevara a un tipo de campamento-escuela que te enseñara a matar demonios? "Eres una nefilim y asistirás a la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras" Recuerdo que mi papá me dijo eso como si fuese ayer. Oh claro, porque fue ayer. Solo tengo 14 y ya me quieren dar un paró cardíaco.

 _-Evelyn, querida, mi preciosa hija –había empezado mi madre, idolatrándose como siempre para después darme malas noticias._

 _-Dime mamá-_

 _-¿Cómo explicarte esto?...recuerdas cuando te decíamos de pequeña que no existían las hadas ¿y que casi te llevamos con un psicólogo?_

 _-Cómo olvidarlo, hermosos momentos de infancia.-le había respondido con sarcasmo mientras me dirigía a la cocina a prepáreme_ _un sándwich. ¿Me pregunto si todavía habrá jamón?_

 _-Bueno, pues en realidad si existen. Y…asistirás a la Academia._

 _-¡¿Militar?! –le pregunte asustada mientras dejaba caer la cuchara de la mayonesa al piso. Todo menos la academia militar._

 _-Eh, no. La Academia de Cazadores de Sombras, donde te entrenaras a combatir demonios. Desde la guerra con demonios y…Sebastian, la Clave ha estado desesperada y está reclutando a viejas familias de cazadores para ascender. –Me explicó mi madre con toda la seriedad que se pudiera tener_

 _-…mami, creo que te golpeé muy fuerte ayer sin querer. Te juró no volver a sostener mal la sartén pero deja de hablar de esto. Parece Harry Potter._

 _-Evelyn –mi papá me llamó, no me había dado cuenta que bajo a la cocina hasta que estaba a un lado de mi madre- Eres una nefilim y asistirás a la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras._

 _Y ahí estaba el tan esperado dialogo. Y lo dijo mi papá así que esto se estaba tornando serio._

 _-Te lo voy a decir para que entiendas. Te está sucediendo como Harry Potter, pero no eres una maga, eres una mitad ángel que esta destinada a matar demonios y manejar la paz entre los Subterráneos._

 _-…Mitad ángel, combatir demonios, ¿Subterráneos? –Creo que ya le agarre el ritmo a la plática…no, en realidad no._

 _-Qué bueno que entendiste hija, ahora duerme, mañana empacaras._

 _-Pero mamá -había empezado a hablar pero mi papá me detuvo._

 _-Con esto entenderás –Me dijo mientras me extendía un pequeño libro de tapa azul "El Codex" de no sé qué decía escrito ahí. –Ahora duerme._

 _Solo acepté el libro y subí hacía mi cuarto. Desvelándome para leer aquel raro libro._

Y así llego a mi situación actual, al parecer tengo sangre del ángel Raziel en mis venas, mi familia no quiso seguí peleando contra demonios hace 5 generaciones, y ahora todo recae en mi porque muchos nefilims murieron en una guerra, pero que bonito.

-¡Evelyn! ¿Estas lista? –gritó mi madre desde las escaleras.

-¡Sí! –le grite mientras cerraba mi maleta. Solo Dios sabe que me deparará. Miento, solo el "Ángel" sabe que me depara…que rara expresión. Empecé a bajar las escaleras con mi pequeña maleta negra con rueditas. Y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que en medio del comedor ya no estaba la mesa donde usualmente comía, sino que había ¡Un gran agujero verde!

-Eh, mamá ¿Qué es eso? – me dirigí a mi madre con mi voz hecha un hilo, demasiadas sorpresas para dos días, siento que colapsaría.

-Ah, claro se me olvidó mencionar, como el Instituto de aquí quedo destrozado este hombre de aquí abrió este portal para llevarte hasta Idris. –Lo dice con una tonadita como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y hablando de cosas normales, este hombre no lo es. Su piel era completamente verde y de hecho, no era piel, tenía escamas. Y unos ojos ambarinos semejantes a los de una serpiente.

-Bueno, necesitamos irnos ahora – Dijo el hombre, tenía una voz muy grave y a decir verdad, escalofriante. –Acércate al portal por favor.

-Claro –Me iba a acercar cuando sentí unos brazos rodeándome, eran mis padres.

-Te vamos a extrañar cariño, recuerda que te amamos.

-Y yo los amo a ustedes.

Me solté del abrazo y me acerqué al portal junto al hombre, sentí un pequeño empujón y todo se volvió una masa de distintos colores. Sentía que flotaba y que no me sostenía nada. Me volteé de espaldas y puede aún ver la silueta de mis padres despidiéndose.

-¡Nos vemos en unos años! –Alcancé a oír a mi padre diciendo eso. ¡¿Años?!

* * *

Para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba otra vez en suelo, en césped para ser exacta. Lo que vi me dejo maravillada. Campos y más campo abierto, todo verde y reluciente, y más al fondo se podía observar las copas de los árboles. Una deliciosa brisa fresca y se oía el crujido de los árboles a lo lejos. Estaba parada en lo que parecía ser una pequeña colina recubierta de pasto.

-Bueno, ahora, a caminar, bajando esta colina, nos internaremos a los bosques, y de ahí a la Academia –Y así empezamos a caminar

De vez en cuando en alguna parte húmeda llegaba a resbalar pero en sí, la caminata no fue difícil. Excepto cuando tropecé con una roca. Caí de frente y toda mi nariz empezó a doler.

-Ouch – solo alcancé a expresar mientras me sobaba mi nariz, no era buena con el dolor.

-Si eso te dolió, no quiero saber como te ira de aquí en adelante –eso no era muy buena señal- Pero voltea, allá adelante es la tal famosa Academia.

Más al frente se alzaba un edificio antiguo con algunas torres, la más alta, muy peligrosamente inclinada, con la estatua de un ángel enfrente y nidos de palomas en las torres. Cerca de los ventanales que daban hacia el frente, colgaban telarañas gruesas y largas que parecían cortinas. Y el ventanal que también era de un ángel, había perdido un ojo. Si, había perdido un ojo, el espacio donde debía estar un ojo estaba oscuro por lo que parecía un ángel con un parche.

-Pero que encantadora –fue lo único que atine a decir.

-Sí, no te envidio, bueno hasta aquí te dejo. –Y dicho eso, el hombre desapareció dejándome sola Estupendo. Empecé a caminar y la maleta que antes me había sido tan fácil de cargar ahora me parecía un poco más pesada, tal vez por el sentimiento de soledad.

Delante mío había dos mujeres hablando, una mujer de piel azulina y cabello corto, a su lado alguien unos cuantos años más joven de cabellera rubio rojizo. Se notaba en toda su cara que estaba angustiada. Detrás de ellas había otra chica, unos cuantos años más grande que yo tal vez, y a sus espaldas, entraban al edificio una chica que de cabellera negra y un chico de pelo castaño desalineado y con unos lentes.

-¿Evelyn Youngshade?- escuche que alguien pronunciaba mi nombre y la señora con cabellare rubia obtuvo mi atención.

\- Eh, si así es, Soy Evelyn.

-Oh, qué bueno es tenerte, soy la decana Vivianne Penhallow, a tus servicios, y esta mujer a mi lado es Catarina Loss

-Hola niña –dijo abruptamente la de piel azul…me dijo niña, que deprimente.

-Mucho gusto, Decana Penhallow, como vera, soy nueva en todo esto, así que, ¿en dónde me quedare?

-Cierto, un momento. ¡Beatriz! Por favor acompaña a la señorita Youngshade a su habitación.

La chica que hasta el momento estaba de espaldas, volteo y me analizo con la mirada, desde la punta de mis pies hasta la cabeza. Hizo una seña para que me acercara y me uní a su lado.

-Beatriz Velez Mendoza –me dijo extendiéndome su mano y dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Evelyn Youngshade, un gusto.

-Igualmente, sígueme, te llevare a tu habitación. –Entramos al edificio y lo primeo que vi al entrar fue un gran vestíbulo con unas escalera al frente y en medio de to do que daba al piso superior, en donde se dividía en dos pasillos, a la derecha y a la izquierda. El techo daba una apariencia de que fuese una bóveda y daba una mala iluminación ya que la cosa que estaba cubriendo la vidriera del ángel era de lo más seguro musgo verde. Las paredes y los pasillos eran de piedra negra, y de uno de los pasillos de arriba, el de la derecha para ser precisos, venía la chica de cabellera negra que había visto en un principio. Tenía car de asustada.

-Julie, ¿paso algo? –le preguntó Beatriz.

-Sí, era horrible.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Zarigüeya demoníaca –fue lo que dijo mientras un escalofrío surcaba por su cuerpo.

-¿Zarigüeya demoníaca? –fue lo que atine a decir, podría contra una zarigüeya, no les tengo miedo, pero ¿demoníaca? No me puedo quejar, tal vez no se tan mala la Academia, un mal inicio nada más.

-Julie, zarigüeya demoníaca, ¿en serio? –dijo Beatriz con cara seria y una ceja levantada en expresión de no creerle.

-Si quieres ve tu misma a ver, en la habitación de George y Simon.

-Paso, gracias. –contesto

-Bueno, pero conste que te advertí –Luego me volteó a ver a mi -¿Quién es ella?

-Julie, ella es Evelyn Youngshade, Evelyn, ella es Julie Beuvale.

-Un gusto- dije mientras sonreía

-Igualmente, bienvenida a la encantadora Academia de Cazadores de Sombras –dijo Julie desde las escaleras mientras ponía sus brazos en alto como si estuviera mostrando todo. Sí, no sería tan malo estar aquí.

Y en ese instante cayo entre nosotras un gran pedazo de vidrio que parecía pertenecerle al traga luz del techo. Ni me había dado cuenta de su existencia, porque claro, también estaba cubierto de musgo.

Julie de poco en poco empezó a bajar sus brazos –Avísale a la decana –dijo con expresión de cansancio.

-Enseguida – dijo Beatriz soltando un gran suspiro y dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro, cuando salió alcance a escuchar un "Decana, el tragaluz cayó" y el rezongo de la Decana Penhallow.

-…Así que, encantadora, ¿eh? –dije para mí misma en expresión divertida.

Esto será fatal.

 ** _Espero les haya gustado, hasta luego c:_**


End file.
